


Like Father, Like Son

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Netorare, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, kinda not really but the NTR mood is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Alois stumbles upon a most unlikely scene between father and son in the dead of night.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Like Father, Like Son

Alois is just heading to the bathroom in the dead of night, regretting having drunk so much earlier that day, when he hears a strange sound coming from Jeralt’s bedroom. At first, he was just going to ignore it, figuring that Jeralt’s probably just being his usual weird self, but as he passes by his bedroom door, he starts to notice something else. Someone else’s voice coming from his room. It couldn’t be, could it…?

His curiosity getting the better of him, Alois decides to peer through the crack in the door to try to see just what exactly what the captain is up to, this late at night. The captain is sitting at the edge of his bed, leaning back, dressed in his sleepwear, with… with his pants off. And kneeling before him… that’s, that’s Byleth! The professor! His son! 

Quickly holding his hands over his mouth, Alois keeps himself from gasping or exclaiming anything out loud. How… how could this be? He’s been with the captain for so long, Alois would have never guessed that he… then again, he hasn’t seen him ever since he left with his child. He supposes there’s no telling what kind of relationship Jeralt and his son have developed in their time away from the monastery, but… 

Even Jeralt looks a bit uncomfortable, as he rests his hand upon Byleth’s head, and groans, “Nnh, kid… I, I thought I told you that once we… fuck, now we’re in the monastery, we really shouldn’t do this kind of thing anymore. Hnn… we’re going to get caught at this point, kid…”

“It’s going to be fine, father. You worry too much.” Alois can’t see Byleth’s face from this angle, but he can only imagine the smug smile on his face right now, at least judging by the tone of his voice. As he speaks, Byleth is keeping his father’s erection, which for the record, is way bigger than Alois could have ever imagined, busy with his hand. “Besides, I know how weak you are to my mouth. Do you really want to abstain from our midnight trysts?”

Jeralt doesn’t seem to have any response to that, aside from a sharp gasp as his son once again goes down on him, bobbing his head diligently with his father’s hand upon his head. It’s rather shocking to Alois that Byleth is even able to move his head along so smoothly, considering how incredibly girthy Jeralt’s member is. He must really have trained his mouth to be able to…

W-wait, no! No that’s not right! What’s shocking to Alois is the fact that the venerable captain and his son are in an incestuous relationship! That’s right! After all, Alois is fairly certain that he has spent more time with Jeralt than Byleth is old! Shouldn’t Jeralt be choosing a man who he’s known better and… isn’t related to, instead of his own son…? Aah, bugger, Alois can’t even deceive himself into thinking he’s disgusted by this, when really he’s just envious of what Byleth has with Jeralt. 

It feels so pathetic to admit to himself, especially as he watches Byleth make his father groan by deepthroating his enormous length, but Alois really does feel… cucked by the whole thing. He’s known Jeralt for almost his entire life, and he’s been pining for him this entire time, but not only does his beloved captain never give him the time of day, he even disappears without warning nor explanation… And now that he’s finally back, he turns out to be in such a… lecherous relationship with his son...

Despite that feeling of envy, Alois can only feel his undergarments becoming tighter the longer he watches Byleth going down on his father’s impressive package. It’s hard not to… imagine himself in the position that Byleth is in now, as he’s always wanted, pleasing his beloved captain and tending to his needs. Even though he’s married to a darling wife and has the most wonderful kids, loving Jeralt like this is a thought that has never left Alois’s mind. Especially now that he’s returned to him, the fantasies of… being in Byleth’s position, of being Jeralt’s clandestine lover who satiates whatever perverted fantasies he might have every night… these fantasies become so much more frequent and difficult to discard. 

Even if Byleth is the one who ends up being able to please Jeralt like that, sloppily going down on his cock and not even minding how much noise he’s making, Alois finds himself reaching under his own pants to tend to his own throbbing erection. No amount of envy he has for Byleth, no amount of self-pity he has for himself, could stop him from getting off on watching his beloved mentor and father figure getting his dick sucked, and enjoying every moment of it. The way his son gets his own saliva and his father’s precum all over himself, the way he moans and holds onto his son’s head, all of it is just so addictively erotic, so much more than any fantasies Alois has ever had about him.

Incest or not asides… it’s not like Alois hasn’t always seen Jeralt as his own father figure anyways, there’s no use pretending he isn’t getting turned on watching his ‘little brother’ throating his father’s enormous cock. If anything, he might even… he might even prefer leaving Byleth to be the one to satisfy Jeralt’s sexual desires, even if it means resigning to simply being a voyeur in this strange triangle. After all, Byleth is so much younger and in possession of so much more youthful handsomeness, and so much more experienced with pleasing men, that Alois has no doubt that he’s probably the only one who can please Jeralt at this point.

Before long, Alois finds himself quickly nearing his climax, his hands stroking feverishly, as he becomes thoroughly entranced watching his beloved Jeralt getting sucked off. Goddess, just how much stamina does Jeralt have…? Even just the thought of that alone sends waves of excitement through Alois’s body, and quickly pushes him along in the last stretch. Such sexual prowess, that Alois himself would never match… Ah, before he knows it, he’s made a mess all over his own hand, and in his undergarment. How shameful…

Finally, after watching for quite a bit, with his hand still tucked underneath his pants, Alois finally witnesses Jeralt being brought to a climax, his legs outstretched as he holds onto Byleth’s head tightly and pumps so much semen into his mouth that much of it spills out onto his son’s face, and down onto his body. Such incredibly arousing imagery… 

The postorgasmic stupor wearing off, Alois quickly realizes that he should probably leave before either Jeralt or Byleth notices that he’s been watching the entire time. He takes his hand out from under his pants and wipes it, and takes one last peek into Jeralt’s room. His beloved captain looks so satisfied now, gently petting Byleth on the head and mumbling sweet nothings to him… If only that could be him, but Alois has accepted that perhaps Byleth would be the one best suited to be in that position anyways. And he’d rather not bereft him of that. 

Byleth… what a lucky guy, sitting before his father like that, basking in having sucked him off like that… 

Alois hurries away from the door. Perhaps, if Jeralt decides to do this with his son again tomorrow night, he’ll… he’ll come back to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind forever so I'm glad I finally put it out there. Now I can finally resume working. 
> 
> But yes. Byralt content. Byralt? Jerleth? Hm.


End file.
